ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
And Then There Were Still Ten (Part 2)
And Then There Were Still Ten (Part 2) is the second episode of Ben 10: Unlimited Dimensions. Summary Ben and the gang have been transported to Dimension 18 by Professor Paradox! Ben finds that this new adventure isn't all what he thought it would be after he meets the one and only Ben 18. There's more as he finds a mysterious note, fights an old enemy and discovers more about the Unlimitrix. Episode Ben 18: Come on, get up. Get up, please! Hothead: Ughhh... I feel funny. Sure thing, kid. (Hothead gets up and reverts into Ben) Ben: There. You happy now? Ben 18: Yeah, uhh... sure. Ben: Now, anything else you'd like? An autograph? You sound like a big fan. Ben 18: An autograph? Aren't famous people supposed to do that stuff? And a fan of who? Ben: Are you serious? (Meanwhile, somebody mysterious is watching Ben through a pair of binoculars. The person then looks over to a nearby building and can see Kevin, Rook and Gwen asking people if they have seen Ben through a window) Mystery person: Heh heh heh... His partners don't know where he is... which means he's perfectly vulnerable enough to be, and I use this in a 'funny' way, my own prey. (Cut to scene of Ben in Ben 18's bedroom. He is looking at all the posters of different aliens on his wall, all of which wearing the same purple Omnitrix symbol with red instead of grey or black on the outside of the hourglass shape) Ben: So, is this your bedroom? Ben 18: Hm? Oh, yeah. I have posters of all the superhero aliens that have been spotted around Belloak. Of course, I'm not any of them. That would be silly, knowing that they're aliens. Ben: Are you kidding me? I can see the watch, dude. I know they're you. Ben 18: Fine. I'll show one of my aliens. (Ben 18 smashes down on the watch and he transforms into Heatblast with purple fire instead of yellow) Pyrorock: Pyrorock! Ben: Seriously, let me show you one of mine! (Ben smashes down on the Unlimitrix symbol on his arm and it transforms him into Bloxx) Pyrorock: Cool! Brickrilla! One of my favourites! Bloxx: I'm not finished yet. Bloxx! Pyrorock: Still cool! And the name... I'm gonna have to make a name like your's next time I get a new alien! (Ben smiles) Bloxx: And so I'll be with you for the rest of my stay here. If you ever need help, I'll be there. (Ben closes his eyes, tilts his head back and places his hand on the Unlimitrix symbol by accident, triggering a new tranformation) Pyrorock: Woah, what's happening? (Ben opens his eyes) Bloxx: Looks like an ultimate transformation. I guess I'm not just Bloxx anymore... (Ben looks like his regular self, only with Bloxx's texture and he is a lot more muscular and taller) Ultimate Bloxx: Instead, I'm Ultimate Bloxx! (News report comes on, saying that green crooks have stolen a priceless painting with a golden diamond encrusted frame and all of the money in the bank's richest vaults) Pyrorock: Uh oh... Ultimate Bloxx: Looks like it's hero time! FIVE MINUTES AND A SANDWICH LATER... Ultimate Bloxx: There are the criminals! Let's get 'em! (Ultimate Bloxx stretches his arms and uses his super strength to stop the crooks' car from driving further. Meanwhile, Pyrorock melts the road around the car and lets it harden, making the car stuck) UB: Well, I think the lesson here is don't play with fire. (UB stretches arms and shapes them into a cage with the crooks inside. Pyrorock changes into the Dimension 18 version of Four Arms, FBF (Four Big Fists), and uses him to pick up the things) TEN MINUTES AND TWO MORE SANDWICHES LATER... Reporter: A villain that looks like a crab is on the loose and is kidnapping people with weird machines and stuff. People are advised to lock their doors and bar their windows and all that other stuff. Oh, and most importantly, stay inside at all times. Over to Joe with the weather. Ben and Ben 18: Oh no! Joe: Today will be sunny, with almost no clouds at all. People are advised to find the sun cream thingy, whip out the pool and stay in the shade and stuff. Except for in the north. For some reason, you guys get ice and blizzards. Ben and Ben 18: Yay! Category:Episodes